Life, the Universe and everything in between (A Sheldon Cooper story)
by OMGThePotatoQueen
Summary: Julia Marintino is a 26 year old woman moving into the building of Sheldon Cooper. Though something so simple usually does not involve the genius physicist the universe has other plans. But they are so different. How will the things work out? Well there is no way to really know. Sheldon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first TBBT fic. I recently got really into the show and started reading fan fictions about it, however I noticed pretty much all of them have not been updated in months. So, for my own amusement as well as people who may look for These stories that are updated I bring you this. I hope you enjoy and please remember to comment and heart to let me know what you think!

"Oh no." Sheldon Cooper stated as he came to a halt outside his apartment building.  
"What?" Asked Leonard, Sheldon's short, co-worker as well as room mate and friend asked.  
Sheldon scoffed. "Do you not see!" He exclaimed pointing at a moving truck parked in front of the building.  
Leonard rolled his eyes. "Sheldon, don't start."  
Sheldon crossed his arms and faced Leonard.  
"Don't start? I have already started! There is a new person moving into the building and once again, you act as if it is nothing."  
"Because it is nothing Sheldon. People move in and out of Apartments all the time. You need to get over it."  
Sheldon gaped at Leonard as he walked away toward the building. Sheldon glared and hesitantly followed.

Julia Marintino stacked boxes against the wall of her new apartment and sighed. She hated moving, it was such a pain to take everything you own and bringing from on place to another. She walked back out to the hall way and made her way to the stairs to get more boxes, but was stopped by two men in the stairway.  
"Oh excuse me." She said with a small smile.  
"No problem, hey are you the new tenant right?" The shorter of the two men asked while adjusting his glasses. Julia smiled.  
"How'd you guess?"  
"Leonard will you save the chit chat for another time, I would like to set up for our Halo night." He then forced his way passed Leonard and Julia to head up to his and Leonard's apartment.  
"Sorry about him." Leonard says apologetically. Julia waved it off.  
"It's fine, I have to get the rest of my crap up here anyway. Do you know when the Elevator is going to be fixed?"  
Leonard rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah, probably around..never. Its been broken for sometime now, I don't think it will ever be running again."  
Julia frowned.  
"Oh, well that's pretty lame. You would think people would file complaints."  
Leonard shrugged.  
"I'm sure some have, but as you can see, it didn't do much." Julia rolled her eyes.  
"Well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose. It was nice to meet you..."  
"Leonard. Leonard Hofstadter, 4A." Julia smiled softly.  
"Julia. Julia Marintino, 3B..or shall I say NewB" Julia chuckled at her sad attempt of a joke, which Leonard took a moment to understand.  
"Oh, I see, NewB..noobie...Haha." Julia shrugged.  
"They can't all be winners. Bye Leonard." Julia waved as she skipped down the steps, her dark blonde hair bouncing behind her.  
"Bye." Leonard said, although he knew she wouldn't hear it.

"There you are!" Sheldon glared as Leonard walked into their apartment. Leonard ignored him and sat his stuff on one of the kitchen counter chairs.  
"Well while you were downstairs flirting with that _woman_ downstairs, I had to set everything up myself!"  
Leonard frowned at his roommate.  
"One, I was not flirting with her, two that woman's name is Julia, and three, you set this up by yourself up by yourself even when I am here because I apparently can't do it correctly."  
Sheldon stared at Leonard for a moment.  
"True, you can't." Sheldon agreed ignoring Leonard's previous statements.

Later that evening Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, and Penny sat in the living room of apartment 4A playing Halo.  
"So did you guys get a look at the new girl who moved in?" Penny asked suddenly.  
"Uh, yeah." Leonard said looking away from the screen for a moment to Penny. A mistake however, being that he was killed in that moment.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Penny shrugged.  
"I don't know, we haven't had someone new in the building for sometime now so I figured you would have jumped to the opportunity to introduce yourself. You have a tendency to feel the need to when new women move in."  
Leonard gaped at her causing him to die again.  
"It has nothing to do with her being a woman Penny, I'm just friendly."  
"Was she hot?" Howard asked.  
Leonard shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess?" Penny asked loudly. "She is hot. Tall, blonde, green eyes, fit."  
"You talked to her?" Leonard asked. Penny shook her head no.  
"I just saw her outside when I came home."  
"Can we change the subject to something of better interest than the woman downstairs. Or better yet! Focus on the game!" Sheldon exclaimed, annoyed the the new woman in the building was all anyone wanted to talk about this evening.  
"Fine, jeez Sheldon." Penny said crossing her arms. "She was hot though."  
Sheldon groaned.

Two days later Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Amy were making their way up the stairs to Sheldon a Leonard's apartment to watch a movie.  
"Holly shit! Fuuuuck you!" A voice shouted from 3B.  
"What the heck is that?" Howard asked. The group looked at each other confused.  
"Nooo! GO AWAY!"  
"It sounds like Julie." Leonard said concerned. He then made his way over to the door and knocked.  
"Julie? The new girl?" Amy asked.  
"Julie?! Are you alright?" Leonard shouted though the door.  
"Leonard what are you doing!? We shouldn't meddle in her affairs! What if its some large ex-boyfriend? He might suspect your heroism for affection and murder you! The go after all of us! I'm not going to die for this stranger and your need to help!" Sheldon argued trying to make his way up the stairs.  
Amy grabbed his arm.  
"Sheldon we can't just leave if she's in trouble."  
"We most certainly can!"  
"Julie!?" Leonard continued to knock.  
Another swear was heard before the door was pulled open. Julie stood there with surprised expression.  
"Oh hey guys...and gals, whats up?"  
"Whats up? We just heard you screaming bloody murder!" Penny stated. Julie covered her mouth.  
"Oh crap, I'm so sorry."  
"Whats going on?" Leonard asked.  
"I was playing a game, I had my headphones on an the lights were pretty dim. Its a horror game and I got a little into it. I'm so sorry guys really. I haven't had tome to put up the sound proof stuff yet."  
"What game were you playing?" Bernadette asked curious.  
"Its called Among the sleep. You play a toddler and it seems your going through memories are going through these memories to find your mom or something. I'm not sure how to describe it, but its kinda freaky. Um hey, you guys can come in if you want, so your not standing in the hall all awkward."  
"What do you say guys?" Leonard asked the group.  
"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" Sheldon asked.  
"We can watch the movie later Sheldon." Leonard responded as everyone made their way into Julies apartment.  
Sheldon groaned not really wanting to go in but followed.  
Inside was pretty basic. The apartment was not much different from their own, but with obvious decor and furniture differences. One Dark blue couch faced a black 50 inch TV. One the left side of the couch was a matching love seat, on the right a black leather lazy-boy chair. A glass coffee table sat with a few magazines and coasters on it. The kitchen which was straight ahead from the door looked clean and well organized. The cabinets were see through ans Sheldon could see the plates, bowels, and cups in each of them. Off to the right of the room was a hall which Sheldon assumed led to the bathroom as well as any bedrooms in the place. The walls, like most of the apartments, were white. Some of which were covered with photos of all sorts. Some where of people, others of places and things. There were still some boxes that sat open but still had items in them, yet to be placed in a more permanent area, but Sheldon supposed that was normal being is that she only moved in two days ago.  
"What is this a one bed one bath? Penny asked looking around with the others.  
"No," Julia replied. "Two bedroom. However I am using the second one as an office, which as I said, I need to sound proof."  
"Why do you have an office for video games? Why not just play them in the living room?" Howard asked.  
"Well, for one, I play mostly computer games. I do play on consoles but only once in a while. Secondly, I get really into the games I play and as you may have noticed, really loud, its better if I play in a more isolated area. You guys wanna see?" Julia offered.  
They all shrugged and said sure following Julia down the narrow hall to her office.  
"Oh wow." Leonard said with his eyebrows raised.  
The room itself was rather simple, but inside Julia had her desk set up with three monitors, a microphone and an camera. There were also a few lights set up around it as well. The closet doors were open revealing a shelving unit holding a few Console games as well as the consoles themselves, such as an Xbox360 and Playstation 3 and 4.  
"You use all this to play games?" Amy asked with an eyebrow raised. Julia nodded.  
"I have to its my job. Im a game commentator on Youtube."  
"I know what youtube is but what do you do exactly?" Penny asked confused.  
"I record myself playing games and commentate on them. I then post them to youtube. Because I am a youtube partner, every month youtube sends me a check for posting videos. The amount on the check however depends on the views I got for that month."  
"So you get paid for playing video games?" Bernadette asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah, pretty much. However I cant really depend on that alone so I also do some side photography stuff."  
Sheldon looked around only so impressed. Sure, it was interesting that she played video games for a living, he could give her that. However surprising that was considering that not only was Julia a woman, but a fairly attractive woman, it still wasn't something Sheldon felt the need to be amazed about.  
"You seem unimpressed." Julia said as if reading his mind, though he knew that was impossible.  
"Don't mind him, he isn't easily impressed by anyone." Leonard said.  
"Oh that reminds me. You haven't been introduced to anyone. Thats Sheldon, "  
"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." Sheldon interupted.  
"Uh, yeah," Leonard said moving on.  
"And this is Penny, Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Amy."  
Julia waved. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Julia. Obviously."  
"So, what are you a doctor of?" Julia asked looking at Sheldon.  
"I am a Theoretical Physicist. I am currently working on proving string Theory. However I wouldn't expect you to understand anything like that."  
Julia blinked and Leonard glared at him.  
"Sheldon-" Leonard began but Julia held up her hand to stop him.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Why not what?" Sheldon replied.  
"Why would you not expect me to understand anything like that?"  
Sheldon looked at her as if it was an obvious answer.  
"Well clearly your IQ can't be more than average if you play video games for a living. While I myself enjoy such things, the task itself gives no real purpose into the world."  
Julia licked her lips. "So you are saying because I choose to play video games for a living, I have a low IQ? You know how silly that is right?"  
Sheldon shook his head. "I don't think it's silly at all. What person will an above average IQ would waste it on something so meaningless? No person that's who."  
The group looked between Sheldon and Julia, not sure if it would be wise to step in.  
Julia sighed.  
"Sheldon, let me level with you here. I don't know my IQ, I don't. Personally I couldn't care any less about it. Is it higher than yours? Probably not. But assuming that just because of my chosen occupation is stupid. You don't know me or what I am capable of so don't come into my own home and try to down me because I_will_ punch you in the face."  
Everyone turned to Sheldon, awaiting his response.  
"Okay, I think we are getting off on the wrong foot here." Leonard stepped in.  
Sheldon scoffed.  
"Sheldon." Leonard said sternly. Sheldon looked away.  
"I should have known that someone of her up bringing would try and resort to violence to try and prove herself."  
Julia's eyes widened in rage.  
"Sheldon! Shut up!" Penny yelled.  
Julia balled her fist and made a step toward Sheldon. Leonard quickly moved in front of him.  
"Alright, I think its time for us to go."  
The group nodded and dragged Sheldon out the room before Julia could futher exploit her anger.  
After they left Julia calmed down. Everyone seemed like really nice people, except for Sheldon.  
"What an ass." Julia breathed, going back to recording more of her game.

Alright so here is the first chapter of my new TBBT story. Remember to leave a comment and heart to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheldon, you really should apologize." Leonard spoke the next day.  
Sheldon didn't look up from his comic.  
"I don't see why. I did nothing wrong."  
"You called her stupid." Sheldon held up his finger.  
"No, I did not. I simply stated she couldn't hold a higher than average IQ because if she did, she would chose a better way to use her knowledge."  
Leonard glared at Sheldon lightly.  
"Either way you insulted her. You need to say your sorry, I would like for her to be friends with all of us and that's going to be really hard if you two cant get along."  
Sheldon put his comic book down.  
"If I apologize, although you and I both know it will not be sincere, will you stop nagging me!" Sheldon asked annoyed.  
Leonard nodded.  
"Yes, now come on, let get to work."

Julia laughed as she looked at one of her monitors. Her friends Mike, Jack, Sarah, and Paul were playing a game called Hide and See on G-mod. Mike was seeking and he was so close to her.  
"Where are you guys!?" Mike yelled in frustration through Skype.  
"You'll never find us! Bwhahahahahaha! Paul mocked.  
"No!" Julia moaned as she saw her blue hider coloring turn red.  
"You got me through the damn wall!"  
"Ha ha! Now help me find the others!" Julia snapped her fingers.  
"Fine, I think they were this way."  
"Don't you sell us out Julia!" Jack said.  
"I don't even know where you guys are, just the direction." Julia said laughing lightly.  
"I'm so scared." Sarah whispered.  
"Oh god they found me!" Paula exclaimed.  
Julia watched the screen as Paul's character tried to make an escape.  
"Come back here!"  
"NEVA! Ah damn." Jack said as he ended up in a dead end.  
Julia touched him and his blue clothes became red.  
"Where are you Saraaahhh." Mike taunted as the game notified only one hider was left.  
"Oh god you guys this is so freaking scary."  
"Give us a hint." Paul said.  
Julia nodded although they couldn't see it.  
"Yeah we only got like 40 seconds left."  
"I'm outside." Sarah said.  
"I found her!" Mike told.  
"Oh god no!"  
Julia ran outside.  
"Where are you guys?!"  
"She is heading for the front of the map!" Mike yelled.  
"I got her!" Paul said in triumph.  
"Damn it." Sarah said with a laugh.

After recording some more of the game Julia said goodbye to her friends and went to edit the footage. This took most of the day, with small breaks for eating and whatnot. By 4:30 she had the videos set and posted to youtube.  
Knock Knock Knock "Julia."  
Knock Knock Knock. "Julia"  
Knock Knock Knock. "Julia."  
Julia looked at her door weirdly. Who the hell knocks like that? Going to the door she opened it to find Sheldon. She glared and shut the door in his face before he could speak.  
Knock Knock Knock. "Julia."  
Knock Knock Knock. "Juli-"  
"What Sheldon?!" Julia asked swinging the door open. "Did you come over her to patronize me some more?"  
"No, actually I came to apologies. My behavior yesterday was not acceptable."  
Julia narrowed her eyes.  
"What about it was unacceptable?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Sheldon asked.  
"I want you to tell me exactly what you did wrong. If you can tell me I will forgive you, if you can't then your apology is pointless because you don't know what you did in the first place, therefor its not sincere."  
Sheldon looked at her for a moment before answering.  
"I'm sorry for doubting your intelligence off the base of your occupation. There, happy now?"  
Julia shrugged. "Eh, so-so. However I accept your apology and you are forgiven.  
Sheldon nodded and said nothing more as he retreated up the stairs.  
Julia was about to close the door when Leonard's voice stopped her.  
"Julia!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did Sheldon apologies to you yet?"  
Julia nodded.  
"Yeah, he was just here, we're good."  
Leonard smiled.  
"Great, Sheldon can be...well Sheldon. He isn't great at social situations and tends to insult everyone around him without really thinking about it, but he isn't that bad when you get to know him. Believe me, I live with him."  
Julia smiled.  
"Alright, I'll try to remember that."  
Leonard bit the inside of his cheek in thought.  
"Do you think you wanna come up our apartment tomorrow. Its vintage video game night. I figured since you like video games maybe-"  
"Sounds fun Leonard, I'll be there. What time?"  
"5pm, We are also having Pizza. Oh and one more thing." Leonard said as he made his way to the stairs.  
"Try to be their as close to 5pm exactly as possible. Sheldon has a thing about time, if your a minute late its like the end of the world."  
Julia shook her head in a chuckle.  
"Alright, I'll do my best."

"You what?!" Sheldon exclaimed.  
"I invited her to vintage video game night." Leonard repeated.  
"Why on earth would you do that?" Sheldon put his hands on his hips in question.  
Leonard sighed.  
"Because she likes to play video games, we can bond this way."  
"She plays computer games Leonard. They are completely different things."  
"She plays console games too Sheldon." Leonard tried to argue.  
"Yeah new console games. Vintage is not new!" Sheldon complained.  
Leonard pinched the bridge of his knows in frustration.  
"What is it you have against Julia, Sheldon, really? Why would it be so awful for her to be here. Even if she was not used to playing older games she could learn, or just watch. This isn't Halo night, its not a competition."  
Sheldon crossed his arms. He did not really have anything against Julia, besides her threat to hit him that is, but they were passed that. What was it? Sheldon supposed he could try and get to know her, perhaps she could prove herself to be more intellectual than he had thought, perhaps she would even be good at video games of all kinds and Sheldon just didn't know it.  
"Fine, she can come."  
Leonard raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? What made you change your mind?"  
"Does it matter?"  
Leonard shrugged.  
"I guess not."

When Friday night did come Sheldon sat in his spot and awaited Leonard to return with pizza with Raj and Howard.  
"So when is Julia suppose to get here?" Asked Howard.  
Sheldon looked at him.  
"On time I would assume."  
Just as that time came around a knock was heard at the door. Sheldon quickly moved over to the door to find Julia standing before him. Her blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, and body covered in a simple white T-shirt that had three similar faces on it, under them it said 'stay toasty my friends'. Whatever that meant. Along with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.  
"Hello Julia." Sheldon greeted.  
She smiled at him.  
"Hello Sheldon."  
Sheldon then invited her inside to join the group.  
"Glad you could make it!" Leonard said sitting down.  
Julia only smiled and nodded taking an unoccupied seat in the middle of the couch between Sheldon and Raj.  
"Hello." She greeted Raj who nodded and waved.  
"Aright lets begin now shall we!" Sheldon declared.

Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Leonard and Julia played for what seemed like hours to Julia. They eat pizza and laughed. They played games like Mario, and Sonic. She played while taking turns with Raj who seemed more than happy to share.  
"I'm surprised you did as well as you did." Sheldon spoke.  
"I assumed you wouldn't be as good being this isn't a desktop game." Julia smiled again.  
Sheldon noticed that she did that a lot.  
"Before I played computer games I used to play console games all the time. These are not crazy new games I have no idea how to play." She said knowingly.  
"Perhaps." Sheldon said.  
When the night was over, everyone packed up to go home.  
"This was fun, I hope we can do it again some time." Julia said happily.  
"Sure thing, it was great having you." Leonard agreed.  
When Julia left and Sheldon went to bed he was left with his thoughts on the evening. Julia was a indeed pleasing when it came to video games, at least the vintage ones they played that night. Though he would never fully understand why she would dedicate all of her time and money to video games alone, Sheldon did find it appealing that someone of her physical appearance could be good at them, without randomly smashing buttons much like Penny would. Perhaps they did get off on the wrong foot, but Sheldon hoped that, as long as Julia complied to and did not disrupt his normal routine, that she could become a regular part of the group. Thus eventually being part of his life. Sheldon, not being one for change, simply hoped that should Julia become part of his routine, part of his friendly group, that should she need to leave at some point, it wouldn't disrupt him. Things and people coming into Sheldon's life was one thing, things or people leaving his life was another. Sheldon was not one for change.


	3. Chapter 3

_**KA: I am glad you like the story and the answer to your question is yes and no. Currently yes, Shamy is a thing because**____**they are currently dating however, in the end it should develop into a Sheldon/OC story.**_

___**El Friijolero: The title is long yes, I know. But it sounded good in my head. I am glad you are enjoying the story because I agree. Sheldon stories seemed really popular in like 2009-20012 but then it kinda stopped and the ones I read, have good intentions but are not always good at keeping Sheldon in character. Sheldon is a complicated person though so its easy to see why that happens. My only hope is that I can keep writing without changing him too much.**_

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! I am happy your enjoying it!_**

Sheldon did not really see Julia for about a week. They would say hello when in the hall on occasion, but apparently Julia had a lot on her plate the past few days, and had not been able to hang out with them. This was okay with Sheldon now, but at first it was rather annoying.  
"Will Julia be joining us to this evening?"  
Leonard looked at Sheldon and shook his head.  
"No, she has to work." Sheldon rolled his eyes.  
"I would hardly call what she does work Leonard, but I thought she was suppose to become part of the group. How is she suppose to do that if she is not here hum?"  
Leonard gave Sheldon a look of irritation.  
"She will be around when she has time. Julia cant just drop everything she has going on to hang out with us everyday. She has a life too."  
Sheldon put his hands on his hips, sighed and then turned away semi-dramatically.  
"Fine, but she could at least call. What are we suppose to do just sit around and wait to see if she shows up?!"  
"She did call, Sheldon. She has the past two days we have invited her. And you and I have had this same conversation both of those times as well. Calm down. I dont understand why you keep freaking out, you didnt even want to include her to begin with, now she cant make it some days and you make it seem like we cant go on without her. What is wrong with you?"  
Sheldon looked over his shoulder to Leonard and shrugged.  
"I'll be in my room, call me when the others get here."

This went on almost every time Sheldon asked if Julia was going to join them. To be frank, he was not sure why all of a sudden he was so apt for Julia to join them. She was pleasant yes, but she had only joined them one time. It was not as though Julia was a regular yet. Amy also started to question him. Claiming it was unreasonable for him to be acting this way about someone he barely knew. Sheldon agreed, but still had no answers to why he was reacting the way he was. Of course this struck a problem between Amy and himself. After dating Amy as long as Sheldon has, he learned that these days Amy was a Jealous woman. Though he assumed it was based more off her own insecurities about herself rather than the idea he may find interests in another woman. She knew better than anyone besides himself that Sheldon Lee Cooper did not swoon, fawn, or romance much for anyone. The only reason he felt the need to for her, was because of her constant need for it as of late. Of course, Amy was his girlfriend and as her Boyfriend Sheldon did his best to please her without going to far out of his own comforts.  
However, Amy had nothing to fear when it came to Julia. Sheldon barley knew her, and although he found her to be pleasing to the eye, so was Penny. This was not a confession of desire but a clear observation. Though Amy if compared to Penny or Julia, would be considered, less in a physical sense, her mind made up for that. It was big and beautiful, and was unique when compared to everyone else. It was the reason Sheldon was drawn to her in the first place. How silly of Amy to think Sheldon would lose interest in her to another female who in no way proved to have anywhere near her own intellect. How silly indeed.

Now it was Laundry night and Sheldon made his way down the steps with his dirty clothes from the week. He stopped near the entrance of the room however, from hearing the soft sound of humming. It was not bad, just surprising. Sheldon rarely came across anyone doing their laundry when he did. In fact, he believed that most people who had at one point now avoided it. Why, Sheldon did not really know. When he stepped inside, Sheldon found it was Julia. Humming away and putting her clothes into the dryer. Sensing eyes on her, Julia turned and smiled.  
"Oh hey Sheldon."  
"Hello Julia, I did not know this was your laundry day as well."  
Julia raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Oh, um its not, well. I dont really have a set laundry day, it kinda, just whenever I get around to it."  
Sheldon nodded and set his basket down on the floor next to his washer.  
"You really should be more organized with your days Julia, you will be more productive that way."  
Julia shrugged.  
"You are probably right but I dont think I will ever do that. I hate doing laundry. I kind of go through a process of seeing how long I can go without doing it actually."  
If Sheldon had listened to this story a few years prior, he would be mortified, however, he knew Penny. Penny had very similar feelings toward cleaning her clothes, and Sheldon was accustomed to it.  
"I see." Was all he said. It was really all he could say.  
Julia laughed a little.  
"Think of it like a game, a game to wear every single thing you own, one time. Its like a choose your own adventure."  
Her smile fell a little.  
"Until to put something on that smells, then the adventure is kinda over, and you have to do like 50 loads of laundry at once."  
Sheldon shook his head, slightly grossed out.  
"I could have gone through a million life times without know that."  
"Sorry." Julia said scratching the back of her neck.  
The two continued to do their Laundry in silence for a while. A slightly uncomfortable air between them, after Julia had given what seemed like more information than Sheldon needed about her.  
"You've been missing out you know." Sheldon spoke a while later.  
Julia raised an eyebrow and turned to him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This week, we have invited you to join us for several different things, but apparently you have been to busy."  
Julia frowned.  
"I have been though. Besides getting all my things unpacked and utilities. I have been recording almost everyday, then I have to edit the videos and that takes up a lot of my time. Soon, I will be in the groove of things and I can hang out more but these past few days I have been swamped."  
"Well I would certainly hope so. How are you suppose to be part of a group of friends if you never spend time with them?" Sheldon lectured crossing his arms.  
Julia gave him a smirk before slowly walking toward him.  
"Im going to do it."  
Sheldon gave her a weary look.  
"Going to do what?"  
"I was advised not to ever, but I am going to do it."  
He could feel his heart beat speed up. What was she going to do? Punch him? Did he anger her again that she would come back to violence? She didnt look angry. Sheldon flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as contact was made. However it was not a punch. What was happening was worse. She was hugging him.  
"Please remove yourself from me." Sheldon said, clearly uncomfortable. He was used to hugs more now, thanks to Amy. However that did not mean he cared much for them, and Julia was not Amy, or Penny, or Leonard, Howard, or even Raj. She was practically a stranger and she was hugging him.  
"No."  
"What do you mean no?" He exclaimed.  
"Accept my hugs." She said calmly.  
"No! Why are you hugging me!?"  
Julia lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him. Calm green eyes met confused blue ones.  
"Because I missed you too buddy."  
She missed him? Julia missed him and assumed he missed her? But he didnt miss her. She was right down stairs, there was nothing to miss. Sure she wasnt around like he expected her to be these past few days, but that did not mean he missed her did it? No.  
Sheldon wiggled free from the blonde womans grasp.  
"I did not miss you."  
Julia crossed her arms.  
"Yeah you did, and like I said, I missed you too. I miss everyone. You guys are fun to be around, and even though you tend be be a like odd, and a bit of an ass, for some reason I like you anyway."  
Sheldon kinda just stood there. Not sure how to feel or respond to her confession.  
"I'll see you around Sheldon. You and everyone else, as soon as I find the time, really. I promise."  
With that she grabbed her clothes and walked out of the basement, leaving Sheldon alone.

I know this was short but I wanted you guys to have an update. I hope you like it remember to fave, follow, and comment to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**SRAM: Lol yes, she knows Amy and Sheldon are dating, it was only friendly. No I am not making Sheldon a cheater.**

"That tramp is trying to make moves on my man." Amy said with anger. She swirled her glass of wine in front of her and watched it with a scowl.  
"She is not Amy." Penny said rolling her eyes.  
"How do you know? Sheldon told me that in the basement, she _hugged_ him."  
"Yeah, I have to agree that doesn't seem likely." Bernadette noted. "It was probably nothing."  
Amy looked away from her drink and shifted her eyes two her friends.  
"How so?"  
Penny got up and walked over to the chair Amy sat in, and placed herself on the arm of it.  
"Because, and dont take this the wrong way but, Julia is Julia and Sheldon is well...sweetie he's_Sheldon_."  
Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Her voice clearly on edge.  
"Amy, you know we like Sheldon, and we think you two are great together, but your great together because you can handle the little things that are, well...down right annoying to everyone else. Julia couldnt do that! Hell no one but you could." Bernadette encouraged.  
Amy tilted her head to the side.  
"I suppose thats true. I find his quirks to be rather adorable..most of them that is...I could do without the fact that he seems appalled to have sex with me but hey I am working on that. Slow and steady wins the race right?"  
Penny and Bernadette smiled and nodded.  
"Of course! If Sheldon would get physical with anyone it would be you, no doubt." Penny said rubbing Amy's back.  
Amy did feel better with her friends encouraging words but in the back of her mind she still held doubt. Maybe it was the alcohol making her so negative, or maybe she was being realistic. She knew she herself found Sheldon attractive, so what would stop someone else from feeling that way too.  
_"Julia is Julia and Sheldon is well...sweetie he's Sheldon."_  
Penny's words nagged the back of Amy's mind. She knew that Penny was trying to be supportive. But her wording was all wrong. Bernadette saved Penny by trying to clarify, but even if what Bernadette said was true, she knew that wasn't what Penny meant. To Penny, Sheldon was out of Julia's league. She was beautiful and funny and could have whom ever she wanted so why would she want Sheldon? Amy was a neurobiologist she knew how the brain worked, she knew the hidden meanings behind peoples words. It wasn't meant to hurt Amy, she knew. If anything it was suppose to be a reinsurance that Amy had nothing to worry about. And although in a way it did help, it also made Amy question herself. She knew, that when compared to her two blonde friends that's to most she didn't measure up in attractiveness.  
Amy held confidence in herself yes. She knew that she was pretty, she knew that she was smart, very smart, however most men looked for one rather than the other it seemed. A few years ago the thought of comparing herself to people like Penny or Bernadette sounded ridiculous, especially because she was just as closed off as Sheldon had did not want to be touched or looked at in such ways, but now, she kind of did. If only be Sheldon. The thought that that may never happen bothered her. Amy knew Sheldon held affection for her, they even kissed every once in a while but it still wasn't enough. Amy wanted more, and she wanted to wait for Sheldon to be comfortable, she really did. But how long would it take? What worried her more though, was when it did happen, when he was ready, would she be the one he would go to? Her head said yes, her friends said yes, but her heart was not so sure. What if he was ready, but did not want her anymore? What if he wanted Julia, or if not Julia someone like her. Amy shook her head and drank some more. She couldnt think about it anymore.

"Alright! I am here! As I promised!" Julia said with a smile walking into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.  
"Great, glad you could make it Julia." Leonard said taking a seat in the chair.  
"Finally, I was about to wonder if you were ever going to show up again." Sheldon mentioned with a look of slight irritation.  
"Are you ready to be destroyed?"  
Julia smirked and held a evil glint in her eye.  
Sheldon rolled his eyes.  
"The chances of you destroying me is small. I am very strategic with Halo."  
"Yeah he gets a little competitive so, just a warning." Howard said to Julia.  
Julia nodded understanding.  
"I see, I see. No worries."  
"Well alright then. Raj has a date tonight so you will be subbing in for him. Though Raj's dates never really last long so there is a possibility he may join us later, meaning you will either have to share or just watch." Sheldon pointed out.  
Julia agreed with a smile.  
"Sure, now is this a free for all or teams?"  
"Teams." Leonard answered. "Sheldon and I against you and Howard if that alright.  
"Thats cool with me."  
Julia sat in the chair closest to her, seeing that Leonard had taken a seat on the couch with Sheldon and Howard, thus making it open to her.  
The game was fun. It had actually been a few years since Julia had last played Halo. It took her awhile to get used to the controls and a few times accidentally ended up throwing random grenades. As expected She died a lot, mostly by the hands of Sheldon, who as Howard had warned was indeed rather competitive. However after a while, Julia started to get the hang of it. Less random grenades where thrown, less death on her end began to occur. With some time Julia began to into hardcore mode.  
"How are you doing that!?" Leonard said after dieing again by her hand.  
"Im sneaky." Julia responded with a smirk as she then killed Sheldon.  
"Oh rats!" Sheldon exclaimed.  
Howard laughed.  
"Hahaha...oh man does this make up for the beginning. You need to be on my team all the time."  
"Ah ha! Got you!" Sheldon announced killing Julia, who just smiled and shook her head.  
"That you did. But know now...Im coming for y'a."

The four played for a long time but eventually the game was over. Sheldon frowned looking at the final scores, seeing himself come second to Julia by a mere 30 points.  
Julia smiled and mockingly shook moved her neck in a circular motion with her hands up, the look said, come at me bro!  
Sheldon crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Beginners luck."  
Julia lifted her head to let out a hardy laugh. Nor at all surprised at Sheldon's resistance to admitting defeat.  
"Hello boys! And Julia." Penny announced walking into the room.  
Julia smiled.  
"Hello Penny."  
Behind her followed Amy, and Bernadette.  
Bernadette walked over to Howard and placed her small hand on his shoulder.  
"Ready to go?" She asked. Howard smiled.  
"Yeah sure. Good game Julia, I hope to see you playing with us more." Julia nodded.  
"I will try. Night Howard, Bernadette."  
"Night." They said together. The two said goodbye to the others and then left.  
"I suppose that means your going home now as well, right Julia?" Amy asked, sitting next to Sheldon.  
Julia nodded slowly. Amy's tone was slightly off putting. The question itself was harmless, but the tone seemed to hold more then that. It was more of a 'ok get now other person' tone. Julia was unsure why though. Amy had not spent much time together, she had no reason to dislike her right?  
"You should be heading home as well Amy." Sheldon pointed out. Amy just smiled.  
"Yes, I just wanted to say goodnight to you Sheldon, you are my boyfriend after all."  
Oh. Julia got it now. Amy was making a claim. However Julia did not understand why. She already knew Sheldon was taken, even if he wasnt, Julia just met him, she had no romantic interest in him. Sure he was smart, tall, she liked tall. Funny in an odd way. But he was also opinionated and somewhat rude without trying to be. He would make a good friend but a boyfriend?Julia was not so sure. But then again, as mentioned, she didnt know him that well yet.  
"Of course, good night Amy." Sheldon said promptly.  
Amy him a small smile. "Goodnight Sheldon."  
With that she got up and headed toward the door, grabbing Julia's arm with her.  
"Walk me down would you friend?"  
Julia just raised an eyebrow.  
"Um yeah, ok, night everyone!" She shouted before being dragged out the door.  
"That was odd." Sheldon proclaimed.  
Penny shook her head.  
"No it wasn't."

"Why did you want me to walk you down Amy?" Julia asked the brunette in front of her.  
"To warn you. Stay away from Sheldon." Julia nodded.  
"Amy can I be honest with you?"  
Amy examined her before nodding.  
"It would be appreciated."  
"I like Sheldon, I think he is an interesting guy, but not in the way you think. We barely know one another. I want to be his friend not take him away from you alright? You need to know that because I would like us to be friends as well."  
Amy pressed her lips together and looked for any sign that Julia may be lieing to her. However she found none.  
"Okay...I believe you. I know I get a little...overbearing as some would call it. But, I have spent the past four years of my life progressing with Sheldon, and I refuse to let someone just waltz in and take him from me."  
Julia nodded.  
"I understand and I have no intention of doing that."  
Amy nodded.  
"Alright then." In a rather awkward fashion Amy then hugged Julia, who for a moment was taken by surprise but then hugged her back.  
"Goodnight Amy."  
"Goodnight Julia."  
With nothing more to say both Amy and Julia walked away from each other and headed home.

Back in her apartment Julia grabbed some ice cream and sat on her couch. She was not quite ready from bed. She kept thinking about her new friends each of their interactions. Mainly Amy and Sheldon. Julia hoped that she no longer have problems with Amy. She really did seem like a friendly person. As she placed another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth her thought drifted to Sheldon. She wondered what he thought about dating Amy. Their relationship seemed so one sided. But then again, Julia had only seen them interact a little since she met them. She wondered if they were having intimacy problems. Usually after four years you would see a could give a little more affection when saying good night. A kiss..or at least a hug, but they did neither of those things. Maybe it was because other people were around and they did not like PDA. To be honest Julia was not even sure why she was thinking about it. Their relationship was their business not hers. She supposed it was because it was different. Not very open and out of the ordinary for the average four year relationship that held her attention. She just wanted to understand. After finishing her ice cream, Julia decided she should probably get some sleep, but was still thinking about her new friends. Maybe they would like to play a game with her sometime, one of the kinds she usually plays. Julia smiled thinking that it could be fun and hoped that they would agree.

Alright I know it was shot but as usual I am trying to make it so it could at least be updated regularly with semi long chapters rather than waiting a really long time for 1 really long chapter you know? Alright so remember to comment and favorite to tell me how I am doing! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

So, I did a little research and found that I did a chapter wrong with one minor detail. They ate Pizza on vintage video game night! Gasp! I remember when I skimmed over the whole chapter right before publishing it I saw at one point I said they were having pizza and in another area Chinese food, and I couldnt remember which one was the write one so I just made it Pizza. Just found out I chose wrong. Am I going to go back and fix it? Probably not. Am I aware of my mistake in case someone at some point planned on pointing it out, Yes I am. To be Honest I just started watching TBBT about a month or two ago so I figured I would make some mistakes along the way. At least my people seem to be in character still, however who knows how long thats gonna last right? Anyway! On to the story!

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it!" Julia greeted her friends.  
Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy, and Penny came in to the apartment in a row. Julia raised en eyebrow to see a less familiar face follow close behind.  
"Oh, hello, who are you?"  
"Ah, Julia this is Stewart. He owns the Comic book store not that far from here. I hope you don't mind if he joins us." Leonard explained.  
Julia shook her head.  
"No problem, nice to meet you Stewart, Im Julia." She greeted, holding out her hand for him to take.  
Stewart being the slightly awkward person he is, hesitantly shook her hand and nodded.  
"Hello."  
Julia clapped her hands together and smiled.  
"Alright! Im glad you all could join me this fine Monday evening, for a little taste of what I play in my spare time. Howard, I see you brought the food."  
Howard nodded and Asian food from Golden Dragon down on the coffee table for people to grab what they ordered.  
"And everyone has brought their laptops?"  
In-sync everyone lifted their laptops into the air. Everyone, except Stewart.  
"Do you not have a laptop Stewart?"  
Stewart opened his mouth to explain why but nothing came out. Julia raised an eyebrow an continued to look at him for an explanation.  
"It was stolen."  
Julia blinked. Why was that so hard to say?  
"By this crazy little old lady."  
Oh.  
"Um...okay. Well- "  
"She was so strong..." Stewart continued, and the other watched as his expression took one of someone who was seeing Vietnam flashbacks.  
Julia quickly placed her hand on Stewart's shoulder to take him out of the frighting memory.  
"I have an extra one you can use, its all good."  
Stewart gave her a weak smile and then nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"Can we please get on with this already, our food is getting cold." Sheldon complained.  
Julia nodded and brought her attention back to the whole crowed.  
"Yes right, well tonight I want to introduce you guys to Garry's Mod. Not just the mod itself but a game called 'Prop Hunt.' "  
"I'm going to warn you now Julia, as much as I appreciate you inviting us to play, Amy and myself hardly play games at all let alone on the computer, I dont know how well this is going to turn out. I mean, at least Penny has played stuff like Halo with these guys for some experience." Bernadette confronted with a nervous smile.  
Julia laughed at the small woman and waved her hand dismissively.  
"Bernadette I have no doubt in my mind that you guys will do just fine. The game is very simple. This is how it works.  
There are two teams. Hunters and Props. These teams switch from one to the other each round. The props team is simple, chose an prop of your liking, rather its a box, a shelf, a cup, ect. Be it and hide. Now as the prop you can move around, however if you chose to try and hide as becoming one with the environment, which is really how your supposed to do it, my advice is to be careful. In your vision, your prop will turn as you turn when looking around, however to the view of the hunter its always the same. For example, if you are a...file cabinet, if against a wall, you obviously want the drawers to be facing the correct way, however without another person on your team to confirm your position, you have no real way of knowing for sure which way you are facing. If you want to change your prop, you can at anytime by going near it and pressing E. Those who want to roam around can, but when hiding you have to be in plain sight. Not necessarily out in the open but, the hunts need to be able to get to you. Sometimes when on maps in the outdoors, rocks and other things have no mass to them and you end up being able to go inside them, thats something that would be considered cheating. Alright?"  
Everyone nodded in understanding.  
"Hunters, you job, is obviously, to find the props that do not belong. You do that by hitting and shooting them. Some objects can be picked up like chairs, cups, boxes. Use that to your advantage because every time you hit something that is not a prop team member, you lose health until you die. Ghosting is frowned upon. However you can watch from your teams prospective. You have a grenade, one, grenade. Only use it if your sure you know where someone is but not sure what they are specifically. The grenade will hit a lot of things and there is a high chance you will die right after you use it if you hit enough things that are not your target. Any questions?"  
No hands raised and Julia continued to explain the simple controls. She then went into her room and grabbed her laptop along with the extra for Stewart. The group set up and with few problems began eating as well as playing a very competitive game of prop hunt.  
(FYI Prop Hunt, much like Hide and Seek mentioned in a previous chapter are real things. Garry's Mod is an awesome mod filled with a number if games and maps to chose from. However it is not free. Its not really expensive or anything but it does cost about 10 bucks. For the sake of the story I am pretending it is free because I cant imagine everyone in TBBT to bother purchasing Gmod if they never herd of it.)

"The teams wont be even obviously, because there are nine of us but thats okay. How about we have Leonard, Raj, Penny, Amy and Stewart start as Hunters. Myself, Howard, Bernadette, Sheldon can start as props." Julia suggested.  
"Why do they get the extra team mate?" Sheldon asked crossing his arms.  
Julia shrugged.  
"I didnt think it mattered that much, and besides, you got me on your team kid, and I am a pro at this."  
"Kid?! I quite certain I am older than you."  
"Dont over think it, I call most people kid, even my dad."  
"Well thats just silly." Sheldon remarked looking back down at the screen.  
Julia wanted to respond but chose not to. If there was anything she learned from knowing Sheldon Cooper, its when to pick your battles. This argument, simply was not worth the effort.  
The game lasted a good hour or so. Teams switching off between props and hunters frequently.  
"How did you find me! My spot was perfect!" Sheldon exclaimed with a frown.  
Leonard smirked. "Im just that good."  
"Sheldon...look at my perspective." Julia said with a smile. Sheldon squinted at the screen.  
"What are you?"  
"This." She said moving a bit. Sheldon looked from the screen to her with his mouth slightly open.  
"Oh, you minx...thats rather clever." Julia was a thin pipe leaning against one of the brick walls on the map. It was something that was slightly hard to see, but even if you did you would never really think to check it.  
"Where is she!?" Amy shouted in slight frustration.  
"Look at em' over there. Yeah, hit those boxes." Julia taunted from afar.  
"So she can see us." Amy clarified looking around. Howard who was also dead laughed as he ghosted looking at both Julia and the other team.  
"How are you doing Berny?" Howard asked his wife.  
"Im alright I think. The again they seem so focused on finding Julia that I dont really think I need to even worry about it."  
Julia giggled. "Bernadette I almost want you to die just so you can see this. next round though...we should all just do this."  
"Yeeees." Howard agreed.  
"That would be rather amusing, watching them squabble about when we would be right near them." Sheldon stated amused.  
"Thirty seconds guys! Can you do it?" Julia asked.  
"Rahhhhhh" Amy yelled as she started to shoot everything in sight, causing death moments later.  
"Damn it!"  
Raj through his hands up in defeat.  
"I was looking for Bernadette this whole time and still got nowhere."  
The timer went off and the words props win came up.  
"Yay!" Julia and Bernadette shouted, high-fiving.

Alright so this is a rather short chapter again. I try and make chapter around 2000+ words and this one is a tad over 1500. However I realized t has been over a month since I updated this and I felt bad. I do plan on finishing this but I am sure its going to take time, so Im sorry.


End file.
